1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display technology, and more specifically, to a touch panel and display device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As technology evolves, touchscreens are gradually becoming more prevalent. A touchscreen comprises a touch panel overlapping a display panel. The display panel is capable of various display functions, whereas the touch panel is capable of identifying touch gestures on the touchscreen. A touchscreen is formed by layering the touch panel, comprising touch-controlling lines and sensing lines, on top of the display panel.
Please refer to FIG. 1. On a conventional single-layer touch panel, a sensing line 102 is between two touch-controlling lines 101, so to enable a single-layer multi-touch function.
The existing technology has, but not limited to, the following problem:
As shown in FIG. 1, given the fact that indium tin oxide (ITO) in the conventional single-layer touch panel has higher impedance, the touch-controlling line 101 cannot be thin. In other words, the touch-controlling line 101 is wider, so it accounts for a larger area of the single-layer touch panel. In addition, because all sensing lines 102 are between two touch-controlling lines 101, an effective touch-detecting area shrinks and a dead area incapable of detecting touches (the dash line rectangle) increases accordingly.
Therefore, a new technical solution is necessary to solve the abovementioned technical problem.